


Crimen

by SAPPHICSANGRE



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Kurapika Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Post-Chairman Election Arc, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, kurapika is a little asshole, simp leorio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAPPHICSANGRE/pseuds/SAPPHICSANGRE
Summary: Kurapika refuses to believe he deserves Leorio. Either way it's always too late.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Leorio Paladiknight/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 28





	Crimen

Kurapki should have known Leorio couldn’t do this forever. He also knew how selfish he was for loving him and never letting on. Kurapki knew that Leorio was the best man he may ever know. That Leorio despite everything loved him. The man who had tried for an eternity to shut people out. Leorio saw it as a challenge. 

Well he is being dramatic. It’s not like the calls stopped. He was unsure of how Leorio was able to have a social life, study, and worry about him but he made it work. But the voicemails stopped. He used to get voicemails. Long ones. He could almost speak the last one by heart. 

‘ Kurapika. There is good news and there is bad news. The good news? Gon and Killua are coming to visit, I aced my exams, and I am getting a pet cat. The bad news… I don’t think it’s possible for me to keep this up. I know you hear it in my voice. Every time I am sent to voicemail a nail is hit into our coffin. I do love you. Maybe the naive part of me always will. But you clearly do not love me. You don’t fight for me. Or even read my messages. You couldn’t even let me know you’re okay could you? I am alone in ou- my love. I can tell where I am not wanted. I am sorry for any and all of the problems I have caused. Goodbye Pika. ‘

And then the calls came once a week. Despite his best efforts he often found himself scrolling through Leorio’s socials. He had a new girlfriend. He stopped going to parties but he still had that gleam in his eye. He saw Leorio excitedly introducing his cat to said girl. Kurapki knew he had no right to feel jealous but he did. 

That should be him. He imagined Leorio mumbling ‘ Kura ‘ in his sleep. But he would never be so lucky. Instead he watched Leorio become engrossed in his new relationship. Still managing to post about the kids talking about his pride in the pair. It didn’t matter. It never did. Kurapki had no choice. He couldn’t make time for this. 

And then it got worse. He had thought he had seen the worst. He had seen so much. And then he saw Leorio post that they were expecting. Then he saw engaged. He watched in anger. She didn’t know Leorio like he did. He knew stuff. He did really. But he felt an immediate sigh of relief when the expecting ended up being their cat. 

Their cat? Kurapki scolded himself. She was using Leorio. She knew he was such a kind and caring man. She knew he would give his heart and soul to the right person. She knew that Leorio sent goosebumps throughout his body. How when he cried he imagined Leorio squeezing his hand. He thought about how they fell into each other. Leorio was like a puzzle piece. Leorio was something else. He was someone who deserved the world. He knew Leorio deserved to be loved. 

Selfishly he wondered if Leorio ever thought about him. He had to, right? He had to think about him. 

And then the calls stopped. Not totally. But he only called once maybe twice a month. This time though he didn’t hear his voice. The one time he did he could’ve sworn he heard a sniffle. But checking his post later he realized it was just the cat playing with paper. Deep down he hoped it wasn’t. 

Kurapki had made his bed. Now he had to lie in it. He hated how happy he felt when he saw Leorio take down posts with the girl. He began to post less often though. It was rarely of his face. It was usually just poorly cropped screenshots of cheesy motivation. And some things that were so grammatically flawed Kurapki had to read it several times to try and guess what it said. 

He almost shed a tear when he watched Killua comment ‘old man’ when he posted the date of his graduation. He watched Gon spam his comments trying to spell congratulations. He knew the boy could spell but he wanted to show his excitement. He was happy for their friend. He was happy to see him succeed and watch Killua and Gon grow. He even turned a blind eye when Hisoka liked a shirtless post. 

Leorio wasn’t his. He had the chance and continuously blew it. He knew it was his fault. Regardless, why was Hisoka liking his pictures? Why was Leorio liking Hisoka’s? That made Kurapki fume. He used Neon’s phone when she slept get ready to argue. He was angry and it all fell to shit when he heard Leorio. 

“Hello? Hello? Hello? I can hear your breathing, you creep?” and then he heard something that made him hate himself so deeply. He heard Hisoka’s voice. “Get off the phone you owe me something.” 

Kurapki realized that Leorio had become so lonely he truly believed Hisoka was his only outlet. Whatever it didn’t matter. None of it did. He took his time off the day of his graduation. He would finally show up and Leorio could see he still loved him. That he was still loved deeply. 

Then he went. He hid in the nosebleed. The only other people up there were weird. He began to shout when Leorio’s name got called. People looked up at him with weird looks but he didn’t care. He was so happy. That was the same idiot who insisted he be called Mr. Leorio. It was amazing really. He watched Leorio scan the crowd and run to Killua and Gon who hugged him. Killua just gently hit his back whispering who knows what. He smiled. But he didn’t go. 

He didn’t go when Leorio went to an afterparty that he wouldn’t stop posting about. He could hear a drunken Leorio insist it was Dr. Leorio. He felt nothing but pride to be in love with that doofus. 

When Leorio came home from the party before it ended Kurapki was waiting in his small apartment. He was waiting to see the drunken man stumble in and scream. However he did not receive that reaction or really any. Instead he went straight to his bedroom. He heard a loud sigh and a shower start. He was being a creep. 

“Doctor Leorio?” 

Leorio nearly yelled he could hear that voice anywhere. Kurapki? 

“Who is that? Is that you?”

Kurapki heard the hope in his voice. He didn’t realize how he quickly fell towards the wall. Leorio had scooped him up and hugged him. It was like he never left. 

“You saw I graduated?” 

Kurapika could only smile. Usually he would push Leorio away. He would complain his friend was dramatic but he was so touch starved. He couldn’t believe he had gone so long without touching Leorio. He smelled like books and booze. For a quick second he thought about stopping. Moving in with Leorio. Finding other things he could be and maybe finally rest. 

“Of course! I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I was going to say something but I didn’t want to ruin your moment.” 

Kurapika wasn’t sure how it happened. But suddenly he was pressing Leorio against the wall. His lips remembering everything they could. His tongue tasted like Leorio. And then they were on the bed. Kurapika marveled at Leorio’s fit body. He let himself lose control. He closed his eyes as he felt Leorio worship his body like he was some secret temple. Leorio did this. Now they’re laying down. Panting. Kurapika thinks he has never been this happy before. 

He cuddles with Leorio. Half his body draping over the naked man. Kurapika let out a relaxed sigh. His hand was held and his hair was being gently stroked. He could feel Leorio tracing spirals in his hair. And as it moved he shivered. He could feel Leorio creating patterns in the small of his back. 

“Leorio I lo-” 

He was shocked to be cut off by a hand on his lips. 

“Please don’t. It will make you leaving so much harder.” 

Kurapika couldn’t say anything. It wasn’t until recently that he realized he had people who loved him. People who wanted him to come back. Despite his best efforts his eyes began to water. In turn they began to glow. He didn’t pull away though he wasn’t sure why. He just let Leorio hold him. He wondered if he could stay this happy. He wondered if this is what love was. 

“Kurapika you know when you refused to call me Mr. Leorio I thought a lot of things. One was how dare this man?! Coming in my space and disrespecting my vibes?! I mean how hard was it?! And a lot of mean things. But one thought kept swirling in my mind. I thought I needed to stick with this guy. Because he is stubborn and he will go and do amazing things. There were so many times when I realized I loved you. And every time it threw me off guard.” 

Kurapika was happy to hear the man talk. His voice was so mesmerizing. Everything about him was amazing. He smiled as the man's speech soon became a rambling mess. 

“So then one time I’m studying you know? Singing to myself, talking to myself all the works you know? And I think holy fuck did I call Kurapika today? Of course I knew it was no different from before and you wouldn’t answer. Maybe though when you heard my voice you would remember there are people that still love you and want the best.” 

Kurapika smiled. He let out a yawn and Leorio took the hint. In unison they said goodnight and laughed. With a kiss they were both knocked out. 

Maybe it was hopeful thinking on his part. But when Leorio woke up to a cold bed and note his heart was crushed. His eyes began to water as he read it. 

‘Stop calling. You make it hard for me. I don’t know if or when I’ll be back. Don’t wait for me. You deserve more.’ 

Leorio laughs, wiping the tears that were quickly forming in his eyes. He was right. Last night was a fluke. For Kurapika it was a time to blow off steam. What he didn’t know were the several other drafts. 

‘Leorio you are my home. One way or another I am coming back. I will find a way.’

‘I love you.’

‘A little bit longer and we can start that life you’ve always wanted.’ 

But Kurapika couldn’t promise that. Mainly because he didn’t deserve that. He did not deserve a happily ever after. He deserved to suffer for everything he had done to the man he loved. Deep down he hoped Leorio would wait. He clung to every ounce of hope that was left in him and hoped with all he had that Leorio would be stubborn enough to ignore him. 

His heart broke when he didn’t get anymore calls. He didn’t receive anything. Not an update not a text or a call he got nothing. Of course he did have his burner account. He used it to check up on Leorio. 

In their time apart Leorio had accepted working at a non-profit hospital. A few months after he was volunteering. It wasn’t something he posted about often. But he saw all the donations and accounts Leorio showed. He saw that the man was happy. This is what he wanted. Right? 

One night after Kurapika had taken out Shizuku he was at home completely alone. The battle had lasted long into the night. Somehow it was like Leorio knew. It was like Leorio could see past everything. He could feel what Kurapika needed. He got a voicemail. 

‘Hey I know you told me not to call. I have been very good about that. I mean like super good. I hate to kiss my own ass but I have not called once. But I just wanted you to know I missed you. At work this kid came in covered in scars. I was assigned to help him. I guess I just thought that I will always help. If you hate the messages don’t worry. This is the last one. But I want you to know that despite everything there will always be a Kurta sized hole in my heart. I will always be here. And uh please don’t forget to drink water and eat a good meal. Or eat anything. A-’

His voice was cut off by the voicemail ending. Kurapika had a smile on his face. He had for no real reason thought Leorio had forgotten about him. 

Of course he hadn’t. Kurapika didn’t receive any phone calls. Unless it was from work his phone didn’t buzz. As much as this is what he wanted he hated it. For the past week he had dialed Leorio’s number. He wanted to hear him. So he did what any mature person would do. He called Leorio through a blocked number. 

“Hey. Hello? Oh come fucking on. I have to get up at 5 tomorrow. I don’t have time for these stupid little pranks. Where is your parent? Go to bed. Killua? You better not be doing this shit to annoy me. Fuck off. Okay if this is Killua take care if it’s anyone else choke.”

Kurapika had an even wider smile on his face. Leorio was still as temperamental as always. He lived on the ‘take care’ high for weeks. But then he began to miss Leorio again. So he called again. 

“Hello this is Hut Pizza YorkNew. If you call one more fucking time I’ll drown you in cheese.” 

These calls went on for the next couple of weeks. He would call an increasingly irate Leorio. But Kurapika knew he deserved to know. He called again. 

“Oh not you. Dude I am taking my kids to get ice cream tomorrow. I need to sleep because these kids have more energy than I have will to live.” 

Kurapika hung up. Through many nights and months of observing from a bot account he knew where they would be. Kurapika looked in his closet gathering at his array of options. Every outfit was the same thing. But he had to look good. Leorio needed to see him looking good. Cause he was good. 

He proudly walked over to the ice cream shop. Then he hid in the bathroom the moment he saw Leorio and the kids come in. He began creating all the ideas he could say to convince Leorio that it was purely accidental. Fortunately for him Killua had sensed his aura. It wasn’t fortunate. It was actually awful. Why did Leorio do this to him? 

Kurapika waited in the bathroom. He knew Leorio was coming. So he posed against the stall. He changed to rest casually against the wall. He went to wash his hands and repeated that several times. When he heard the door open he froze. 

“Kurapika. If I find out you have been hiding in the bathroom I am going to lose it!” 

Kurapika waited and he was tackled against the walls and held into a tight hug. Then he was picked up. Leorio littered kisses throughout his face. He carries Kurapika out to Killua and Gon. Killua rolled his eyes and told them to get a room. Just like that it was normal. 

Occasionally he felt Leorio look at him with a smile. Selfishly he wondered if Leorio felt the way he always had. He hoped he had. They ate ice cream and laughed. Kurapika hadn’t felt this happy in so long. He wondered once again if this was love. As they finished their ice cream Gon excitedly told them about frogs. They walked around before settling at the park. 

Leorio rolled out a blanket and watched the kids run around. Kurapika rested on Leorio’s chest. They stayed quiet for awhile. Kurapika rested his head in Leorio’s neck before sighing. 

“I miss you every single moment I don’t hear you-”

Leorio was about to speak up in protest.

“No let me say this before I lose it. Leorio I know I don’t deserve you. I know that no matter where I go in life I will never deserve the love you have given me. Because all I have done is hurt you. I have lied to you thinking I was helping. I thought that maybe if I pushed you away it would be better. You could be happy and you deserve someone who could hold you after a shitty day. But I have come to the conclusion that I cannot decide your life. And… if you would have me I would love to be you-”

He felt Leorio shaking slightly. He turned to see the man wiping away tears. He had a smile on his face. He kissed Leorio and pushed his glasses up. That was the answer. Of course it was. He pulled away only to hear Killua rambling about public indecency. He was soon cut off by explaining that maybe this means they wouldn’t have to spend every outing talking about Kurapika. He had the most genuine look on his face. 

Leorio’s face was red and he let out huffs as he attempted to argue. 

“I don’t know what they’re talking about. I mean I rarely talk about you. I-” 

He groaned when Killua and Gon sat at the opposite end of the blanket with two different smiles.   
“Oh no. If we had gotten struck by a train best believe Leorio would be there making sure we remembered you. He’s like a one man fan club.” 

Gon nods excitedly. Like he couldn’t have said it better. 

“And one time we listened to him tell us that we need to go easy on you. But it was funny cause no one even brought you up. We were talking about training! Oh but then he got really really sad and we didn’t hear about you. So we thought you died. But then he got these weird calls and he was like it’s Kurapika!” 

For the rest of the day they told stories. Some to embarrass Leorio (Killua and more often Gon.) but also about what they had been up to. For the next few years Leorio got answered phone calls. He even got phone calls. Until one day with all of the eyes in vials Kurapika showed up at his door. 

“Will you help me put them to rest?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song Crimen. But unlike the song this has a happy ending. Because Leopika has too many sad fics!


End file.
